Just the two of us and Jack
by Blankerts
Summary: While going to an alien planet Rose and The Doctor are forced to pose as a married couple or face death. While they are actually trying to solve a case, the two attempt to conceal their feelings, while putting on a believable act for an entire planet. The only one who can make these two realizes they're in love with each other? Jack Harkness is on board.
1. Visitors and Jail cells

Thank you to Whome-2 for letting me use some ideas from the story Mr and Mrs smith, you should all go check it out!

Visitors and Jail Cells

"Oh, Rose you're not going to believe this! Come, come quick!"

Rose dashes across the TARDIS to see what The Doctor is talking about. As she sees him standing beside open doors she stares out into the land. Enormous crystals of ice creating an entire planet. Palaces created of the ice shimmer like diamonds as they take over the horizon. Spiraling towers reaching up towards the six vibrant moons shining brightly from what The Doctor says is a mixture of zinc sulfide and phosphorus. The pale blue is striking against the red sky, fire and ice, a meeting captured in a moment so beautiful that it could be awed for a mere lifetime.

"What planet is this?" Rose asks as she stare out, mesmerized by the landscape.

"We are currently standing on the planet of Heccalaparia. Known for an entire planet made out of, well, ice obviously. Home to the Heccialas, a race that's been growing for ah let's see." He glanced around at the architecture, "50,000 years or so. What do you think?" The Doctor looks over at her, hoping she'll like it.

"It's beautiful." Is all the young woman can choke out, too shocked by the sheer image. While she stares out into the scenery, The lad in the pinstriped suit has only eyes for her. He'd give her the universe if he could, and how convenient it was that he had such an ability.

The pair step out into the frozen world where they are immediately met with a gun pointed to their heads. "Blimey, everywhere we go. Just one time I'd like a gun not to be pointed at my skull." Rose says, but a hint of sarcasm laced her voice and The Doctor can't help but smother his smile as he watches Rose do the same. As the young girl looks down at the ground, he stares directly at her face, golden hair sways around in the harsh breeze. While she may be mesmerized by the view of the planet, the only thing he can be truly impressed by is the beauty standing directly next to him. How lucky he felt to hold her hand in his, unfortunately he doesn't know how she feels exactly the same way.

DWDWDW

There is a man in a pinstriped suit with a long overcoat pacing around in a jail cell. There is a woman in denim jeans and a sweatshirt sitting in the corner of that same jail cell. Is the man angry? Of course not. The Doctor has a huge smile on his face as he walks the edges of the room, coat swishing the floor, converse marching along. Is the woman sad? Of course not. She has the same smile, replicating his grin. The Doctor sits next to Rose and takes her hand in his. "How fantastic is this?" He whispers, excitement brimming in his words.

"I wonder what we've been arrested for." The Doctor ponders. "So do I," Rose says with a shrug.

Lucky for the two, someone enters the room right about then. A blue woman, her face is not smooth, it is crystallized. Her hair is white, cut in a short pixie. The brightest shade of blue eyes are staring at Rose and The Doctor, inspecting them, as a long arm reaches out to the girl. She strokes the Girl's cheek, and Rose shivers as a crystal grows on her cheeks, only to fall off a moment later. Some of the woman's primarily blue crystals are pink, and the pink stretches out from her face, backwards, and hold her white hair back in a firm grasp of an ice crown.

"You have been brought to me on the crime of indecency, a male and a female must not interact before their marriage. Your sentence: death." The woman turns to leave the room before a voice stops her, "Oh you're not quite right, no no you're not. There should be no pink on your body. You of all people worried about indecency. Your race doesn't even create it's own marriage ritual for another 600 years. What happened to your kind?" The woman stares at him before responding, "You don't know what you're talking about." "Oh yes I do" The Doctor replies, The woman looks into his eyes, then says, "80 years ago, a man came and cursed me. The pink on my body has grown ever since, the only way to slow it down was to tame my wild species. We have gone from a great race, free, to this, as if we had a leg amputated for punishment. My people have no rights, no freewill, they are merely citizens with jobs and families and nothing more." she sobs quietly.

"We can help." Rose says.

"No, you are to be put to death, I cannot have people of indecency roaming around my kingdom."

"But we aren't," The man interrupts, "We were married just last year." Rose looks at him, he shrugs, and she snuggles right up next to him, he snakes an arm around her waist. "So why are we here?" he demands.

The woman pauses, not sure whether or not to believe the two. "How do I know you're not lying?" The doctor looks at Rose, looks deep into her eyes, as he says, " Would an unmarried couple do this?" He kisses her, crushing her lips to his, and she freezes, shocked. But the gentle lips of The Doctor force a reaction out of the girl and she gently begins to fight back, her lips matching his, perfectly. Running one hand through his wild hair the girl begins to pull away. Thinking that if she kept snogging him she would literally never stop. _no_. Is the only thought that runs through the doctor's head. "Shouldn't we save that for home sweetie?" Rose asks. "Y-yes of course," The doctor stammers, then leans forward and bites her nose, just a nip. Which causes her to giggle. "Home."

The woman has never seen such displays of affection portrayed by two people, at least, not for the past eighty years, she is flustered, but lets the 'married' couple out of the cell and ensures them a room in the castle if they want one. She also promises to bring their mysterious blue box in the room as well.

"That'd be fantastic." The Doctor murmurs, "Because we have work to do here." He grabs the hand of his companion and they stare right into eachother's eyes, grinning.

DWDWDWDW

Rose and The Doctor are sitting in a room, their room, presumably. The pair are nervous, both having enjoyed the kiss, both believing that to the other it was just an act. The Doctor is the one who first speaks.

"So back there, we might have to," He pauses, "Do more stuff like that. Just to convince them of course." _Maybe to convince you_ , his thought is unspoken. The girl's face falls, only slightly and The Doctor misses it. "Yeah, of course. Just for the act." _I knew he didn't actually feel anything. Stupid me, of course he doesn't feel anything. Why would someone like him want someone like me._ The negative words run through Rose's mind as she forces a smile at The Doctor.

Before any action can be taken, so the two can further convince each other that they don't care for each other, when in reality, they do. There are 4 sharp knocks on the door. Rose rises to answer it, she opens the door just a crack. Upon seeing the visitor she slips out of the room and squeals. "Oh my god!" All The Doctor can see is a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her off the ground.

Jealousy pumps through The Doctor's hearts, all he can think is, _why not me._

DWDWDWDW

Love it? Hate it? want more? let me know!


	2. Pair of Fools

Pair Of Fools

Arrested upon entering a brand new planet? Okay. Forced to pose as the husband to the woman he actually has feelings for? Fine. But this? She has her arms around someone else and there is nothing The Doctor can do. A piece of him inside breaks. _Damnit why not me? Am I not good enough?_ The man storms into the bathroom and closes the door. He stares himself in the eyes, looking into a mirror. _Don't cry._

DWDWDW

Rose Tyler in the arms of another swings her legs and hold the man close. As the two pull apart, they look into eachother's eyes and grin.

"Jack I missed you so much!" Rose exclaims.

"You too! How are you? Where have you been?" a pause, " How is he?" He looks at her, excitement in his eyes. She fakes a smile before answering, trying to reassure him that she's alright. She should have known that Jack can read her like a book.

"I'm good, I've been all over the place you know. You should have seen this one planet, it had a beach where the sand was purple! I wish it hadn't been freezing out! It was still absolutely beautiful though, I still have some of the sand in the TARDIS." She gestures to the room. He narrows his eyes at her.

"You skipped a question, and we aren't going in there until you answer." He threatens, jokingly, but she knows he'll get the answer he wants sooner or later.

"Oh sorry! I totally forgot. He's good, yeah. Well, he's the Doctor, so." She pretends that she doesn't know what he actually means.

"You know that's not what I meant, come on kid, spill it."

"There's nothing to spill." She points to the room, pulls him close and whispers in his ear, "I'll tell you later." Unfortunately The Doctor walks out of the room at this exact moment, Rose pulled right up against Jack, his arm around her, her lips at his ear. Rose wasn't looking, but Jack saw the intense pain in The Doctor's eyes before he regained his composure.

"Jack!" The Doctor yells, and pulls him into his arms, away from Rose. "Rose we should eat soon, you might want to take a shower," He mentions subtly, she goes right for it. "Brilliant idea, i'll be back in a flash, don't have any fun without me boys!" She says with a wink before walking into bathroom. The shower turns on, and The Doctor turns to Jack, knowing Rose can no longer hear their conversation.

"I'm gone for 2 seconds, really Jack. Come on." The Doctor says, hurt in his voice.

"No, you totally misread the situation, man, I promise. I would never do that to you." The Doctor looks at him, and deems him to be telling the truth.

"Okay, so, how are you?" The Doctor asks.

"Oh no. Hell no. We are talking about you and Rose, right here right now." Jack says with a grin. The Doctor groans. _That bastard is going to get me to spill, you tell a guy one thing, in secrecy might I add._ _Ugh, he's not going to be happy hearing how… not together me and Rose are._

"Me and Rose are fine." He says, curtly. Jack isn't having it, "Come on man, spill." Jack says, desperate to see how the couple are doing. _Two idiots, been in love since they first met and they were too damn blind to see it, well up until I forced the Doctor to ask her out. let's see how the couple is._ "Well, there is no.. me and Rose." The man in the pinstriped suit stutters out.

Jack stops. _That can't be right. Rose is in love with this man, she wouldn't turn him down for the world._ "She rejected you?" Disbelief evident in his voice.

"Well, ah, no. you see the thing is." The Doctor scratches the back of his neck. "I never, well. I never did.. ask her out." He finally spits out, much to Jack's relief.

"Oh you idiot! Come on man! You said you did, you promised no more games with her." Jack spits out furiously, no wonder Rose didn't want to talk about him.

"I just can't okay? Because what if… what if she said no? Then I'd be alone and the only good thing I have would be gone and I'd be alone again and I just can't. I can't go back to how things were because she is the only beautiful thing left that hasn't realized how wrong I am." The Doctor looks down at his converse.

 _I wish I could tell you that she feels the same way._ "Look man, she would never turn you down. You've got it all! Looks, brains, charisma, the suit, I wish I could get some of that action." Jack says.

"Jack that's not the point, someone like her could never want someone like me." The man says sadly.

"Why would you think that?" Jack says, stubborn to prove to the two that they are with each other.

"Because dammit Jack I'm-" The shower turns off and the whole conversation stops.

"This isn't over." Jack whispers.

Rose walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her chest that falls halfway down her thigh. She walks toward her bag and grabs some clothes before turning to the men. "Didn't realize I'd be having an audience." She says, flushing.

"Oh I don't mind, baby." Jack calls as she scuttles back to the bathroom.

 _Oh Rose why must you be so damn flawless._ Is the only thing the Doctor can think as he stares at her.

DWDWDWDW

Who is this mysterious young couple walking with their arms linked? Who is the man holding the other hand of the girl? How can the people who carry the most pain in the world smile oh so brightly? Would you believe it if I said that the young couple is not mysterious at all? That it is merely The Doctor and his Rose. Would you believe me if I told you just how much The Doctor loves calling her that? His Rose. Of course you would, because this mysteriously non-mysterious couple may not actually be a couple, but they are actually in love. Just as the seemingly intruding man who is holding the other hand of The Doctor's Rose is not actually intruding he is just merely pushing the mysteriously non-mysterious couple that isn't a couple towards each other so they can realize maybe this 'couple act' isn't really an act at all. How can a group of people so hurt and so damaged be so happy? They have each other. A simple answer, and yet it is so much more. The Doctor is happy because he has Rose, perhaps not the way he wants to have her, but it's enough for him. He can see the way she moves when she walks, he can count the minutes that she is asleep, he can watch her face light up in one of those smiles saved just for him. Jack is happy because he knows he is going to get this couple together whether they like it or not. He is happy to be holding the hand of his best friend while laughing at some bad joke made by his other best friend. Rose is happy because she has her best friend back, the one she hasn't seen in months. She is happy because she gets to admire her Doctor, hear him speak and laugh and watch him dance. How could the pair of fools not realize how completely in love they are with one another. The answer again, is simple, yet at the same time, complex. They can't realize they are in love with each other because they are just too busy being in love to notice that their feelings are 110% reciprocated. Like I said, pair of fools.


	3. Asleep In Love

Asleep In Love

Three grinning faces stumble into some type of ballroom, and all of them freeze upon entering. The formerly boisterous trio is silent. The laughs are gone, grins wiped off faces faster than you can blink. The whole ballroom is shocked. One man stands up.

"What is the meaning of this! This is- this is disgusting! What if there had been children present?" The man seems truly shocked. The Doctor, Rose and Jack just stare at him questioningly.

"What?" The Doctor says, the way he drags out the 'wh' sound, he doesn't seem to notice Rose grinning to herself. _Can't believe I fancy this bloke so much. Even the way he talks, oh music to my ears._ She flushes a little pink just at the thought. Yet again The Doctor is too wrapped up in the situation to take notice, although a dashing lad by the name of Jack does.

"That man needs to leave at once!" The man declares, while gesturing towards Jack. At just the right moment, the woman they met before walks into the room.

"Sintenioso, these are our visitors. Their customs are much different from ours… do ignore their, familiarity, with one another. Yes?" Her tone is cautious, but Sintenioso sits back down. The music begins to play, and it's as though nothing even happened. The trio sit down at a table with their seats marked with their names. Jack clears his throat.

"Awkward." He grins at Rose and The Doctor. Rose grins right back at him, but The Doctor is too busy sneaking glances at Rose. She was wearing an off the shoulder dress that was black until about her waist, then switched to a light blue. It ended just below her knee.

"How about that dress? Where'd ya get it, Rose? Fits damn well." He winks at her, her cheeks turn a bright red. The Doctor throws Jack a warning look, before looking Rose up and down, quite obviously.

"Blimey… you do look beautiful." The words slip out of the pinstriped man's mouth before he can stop himself. _Oh shit! Why'd I have to go off saying that? I mean it's true. The way it falls. My gorgeous girl…_

"Oh stop it you two! I got it from the TARDIS. She seemed quite sure that I'd be wearing this tonight." Rose seemed to notice The Doctor's longing glances. So did Jack. Jack kicked The Doctor under the table.

"Owwww, now what did you do that for?" The Doctor complains.

"You were enjoying yourself a little too obviously there, Doctor." Jack grins as the other man takes his turn to blush deeply, while Rose just assumes they're talking about something different. The rest of dinner passes uneventfully.

DWDWDW

The group of three are inside of the slightly cramped room and are facing a dilemma. There are only two beds. Two, twin sized, beds.

"Me and Jack could share one… Though it would be quite cramped.." The Doctor casually suggests.

"This is the one time I would not want to sleep with you Doctor." Jack says flirtatiously. An idea pops into his head. "How about you two share a bed and I get my own. I am the biggest anyway." Jack grins. Rose rolls her eyes.

"Fine by me, but let's work this out soon, I'm knackered." Rose says, while yawning, trying to pretend she isn't excited just by the prospect of sleeping in the same bed as The Doctor. Sure, they had slept in the same bed a few times, but this bed was really small.

"Yeah me too." The Doctor says, masking his excitement with fake nonchalance.

 _Damn I'm good_ Is the only thought on Jack's mind as he strolls into the bathroom.

Rose turns her back to The Doctor and slips a t-shirt on over her dress, it falls just above her knees, and she slips the dress off underneath. She thens falls underneath the covers, and goes to sleep. Or at least, she pretends to.

The Doctor takes a moment to admire the sleeping human before taking off his clothes, except for his white undershirt, he then pulls on some sweatpants and after incorrectly deciding she was quite asleep, he pulls her up into his arms and falls asleep right next to the woman that he loves. He can't help but notice the scent of Roses coming from her hair. Rose Tyler falls asleep, safe and content.

Jack Harkness leaves the bathroom about ten minutes later to see his best friends all cuddled up, asleep, on a tiny bed. The trenchcoated man smiles, sadly.

 _If only you two could just realize._

DWDWDWDW

The Captain is the first to awake. He rises quickly, brushes his teeth, and quickly changes his clothes. Then he walks over to the sleeping forms of the other two people in the room. The Doctor's arm is wrapped snuggly around her waist, pulling her close to him. One of his legs is resting protectively on top of hers. Rose is pressed against his chest, and smiling, even though fast asleep.

 _Now this should be interesting_ Captain Jack already has a plan.

"GOOD MORNING LADIES" he yells, right next to the faces of the previously sleeping pair. They both shoot up, but are embarrassed to see how they'd drawn close to each other while sleeping.

"Oi! What in the hell was that for Jack." Rose growls angrily before flopping back onto her side and closing her eyes.

"Ooo grouchy this morning?"

"I'm not grouchy you just woke me up at 6:30 in the morning!" She mumbles and gestures to the clock.

"Yikes.. better leave you alone then."

"Yeah, you better." Rose falls back asleep within minutes. Jack looks over at The Doctor who is sitting up in the bed and still has his arm around Rose's shoulders.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. You told me you would ask her out, you promised!" Jack whispers, angrily.

"I can't Jack, she'd say no. She would, you know she would. Then I'd lose her." Pain laces the edges of the Doctor's voice. He stares down at the floor.

"Why would she say no? She loves you just as much as you love her!" The Doctor's eyes shoot up to meet Jack's. _Could it be? Am I that lucky? Rose Tyler loves… me? The Doctor. The oncoming storm. That fits, The Bad Wolf and The Oncoming Storm. Surely Jack is just lying…._

"What did you just say?" The Doctor rushes the words out.

"Oh son of a bitch I'm done. Yes, okay? She loves you. She'd always loved you, just like you've always loved her. You guys need to talk dammit! Every time I see you two you still aren't together and it's driving me insane. It hurts to see you hurting, to see her hurting. So just grow a pair and ask her out for the love of christ." Jack rants.

"Okay, I will… tonight."

Rose Tyler thought she would never stop smiling.

 _Ahh the perks of eavesdropping_


End file.
